Oh Snap
by victori-yesplz
Summary: When Jade, Cat and Tori all find themselves married and in the same situation; pregnant, they find out together the struggles and realities of being a teen mom.
1. Chapter 1

**Cat's POV**

"Hey future me, it's past you!"

I say to my camera and Sam looks over at me funny. Sikowitz has us doing a crazy future project but what I don't understand is the craziest of watching the old me as the new future me doing stuff the old me did and the new future me might still do. It makes my head hurt. I close the camera and look at Sam again, who is now sitting on her bed with a chicken wing in her mouth and toe nail clippings on her bed.

"So what is the point of this project?"

"So the new future us can remember and see the stuff the old past us did on this day."

"And you're gonna try to remember everything you were thinking and that's going on so you can see what it was like now,there in the future?"

"Yeah. Only the past me doesn't know what the future me is gonna know or already does."

Sam shakes her head confused. Then waving goodbye, she leaves to get more chicken. I sit on my bed thinking over what we talked about. It's weird to think about what's the next ten years are gonna be like. But the only thing the future me knows that the past me doesn't, is what my baby is gonna be like, nine months from now because in nine months, I will be the future me for that time, and I will also be holding a baby.

 **Jade's POV**

10 weeks…. that's how long i'd been pregnant before I found out. But now that Beck and I know, we have been trying so hard to hide it. I mean i'm supposed to be Jade West. Fearless, mean, sarcastic and cold hearted. But since I found out, i've kept it a secret because I might put the baby up for adoption. I don't want people thinking I'm gonna go soft even though, deep inside, I really am afraid of being a mom,and also knowing how I'm gonna love the baby even when it comes out, and feeling real love because up until now, I never truly knew what real love was.

 **Tori's POV**

"I feel horrible." I moan.

My mom walks over and touches my forehead, feeling nothing. She brushes it off, blaming my nerves more than anything but i've been feeling sick for the last two weeks. I get up and go get dressed for the show in two hours . After I get out of the shower, I wrap myself in a towel and look back at my reflection in the mirror. My face looks worn out, yet it glows in a strange yellowish /green color that almost makes me look sicker. My arms, which were slimmer looking two weeks ago, now look almost healthier, with more meat than muscle.

Looking away, I shake it off and get dressed. I puke twice in the toilet, then go lie down in my bed before getting my hair ready. I needed to rest before, so I could brush this worry off my has been going fine with the plays, but some things are suddenly changing and I don't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat (16 weeks)**

"Sam stop." I snap while she makes weird noises into the fan.

It's irritatingly hot in our apartment and the fan blowing on me is useless to this September heat. Sam on the other hand, has a fan blowing up her shirt and her face is sticking straight into the large fan on the table.

"What's wrong Cat? You love making noises into the fan with me."

"Yeah but that was before."

"Before what?"

"Oh just forget it Sam. You wouldn't understand us "Women"."

"Cat what exactly do you mean by 'us women'? Are you taking your special vitamins?"

"Oh forget about the vitamins. You just wouldn't understand, okay? You don't understand what I have to go through and I don't really either!"

"Cat,is there something you need to tell me? Or that we need to talk about?"

"No…" I say hesitantly, turning my stool with my back to her and pretend to be writing a song for school. Sam gives up and turns up the TV like nothing happened and this is all normal. But truth is, it isn't.

 **Jade's POV**

*14 Weeks Pregnant*

The bell rings and I get up, turning to leave when Sikowitz jumps in front of me, blocking my way to the door.

"Jade, oh Jade ya sour puss." He says in a creepy voice that sound familiarly like Sikowitz.

"What? I question, startled he is catching on to my fourteen week secret.

I realize I have to be clever and sneaky. Fourteen weeks pregnant , a small baby bump has grown and all my other clothes are tight. I'm starting to wear heavier and blacker clothes that hide, but am starting to give up hope, realizing that i'm gonna have to confess.

"I see your style has reason?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you see Jade, I have a theory that when your style changes rapidly, there's something going on with your life. Now is that true?"

"Is not true. I'm leaving now."

"Very well Jade," He says, stepping out of my way.

"But I will expect a more 'Jade' attitude in class tomorrow."

I turn around a leave, giving Sikowitz a weird look. A strange idea, an almost desperate one comes to mind as I am driving home. Then I turn around, driving in the other direction and pull into the driveway. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but when I knocked on Tori's door, it all made sense.

 **Tori's POV**

"Why are you even here if it's not to torment me? You hate me!" I say truthfully.

"I never said I hate you. Besides, I didn't want anyone cool to see me."

"Wait, are you and Beck fighting?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Why did you come here?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt my cred. Tori, I don't know what to do! I don't want people thinking i've gone soft but truth is, I am soft and i've never felt real love and now i'm confessing everything I've never told Beck to you!"

I look at her confused and now i've obviously figured out that something is wrong, or she wouldn't have come to me for any other reason except maybe torture.

"Tori, I need your help."

And now she needs my help, when I don't even understand what's wrong. Sitting next to her, careful to keep my distance, I put my head in my hands, tired and sick, but still willing to listen. She sighs and cries, hugging my couch pillows tightly.

"Ever since Beck and I got married unapproved,"

She pauses and shakes her head, tears pouring down. I can tell she's embarrassed, but I urge her on.

"What? So are you guys like, fighting?"

"No, he's just been kinda tense around me."

"Wait, i'm confused. Why are things so bad? You were happy a couple, months ago."

"Yeah well that's before,I found out."

She starts crying harder, trying hard to finish. I am so confused, unsure whether to comfort her or keep my distance. I ask her again what she found.

"Found out what?"

"Before Beck and I found out I was pregnant."

She buries her head in my pillow and leans forward, toward my lap. I grab the scissors from her boots, to avoid being attacked in a sudden anger rage. But I also kinda just sat there in complete silence and utter shock, letting Jade shed her angry tears in my lap. Slowly, she sits up and mutters some things before laying back down. I nod in agreement, never to mention this to anyone in my entire life.

 **Cat's POV**

*12 Weeks Pregnant*

I have to tell Sam, it's as simple as that. She's my roommate and my best friend and this concerns her too, right? And besides that, I haven't even told my Nona . That I would worry about later. Right now, I had to march to our room and tell Sam.

"So Sam," I say as I enter.

"Oh my gosh, what did you do?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Because whenever you enter a room and start with 'So Sam.' it usually means you did something bad."

"Nuh uh!"

"Well last time you did that, the neighbor was missing their cats because you tried to baptise Chato and Nepal in a bird bath."

"So I made a mistake! But that's not why i'm here."

I sit down on the end of Sam's bed and she looks at me suspicious and funny. I clear my throat and stare at her.

"So why are you here?" She asks, taking another bite of her ribs.

"Oh Sam," I say my voice breaking.

I curl my head into her bed, leaning forward with my legs crossed, taking in the smell of her once washed bed sheets. She asks me unknowingly what I mean and tries to reassure me.

"Aw kid, it can't be that bad, can it? Here, suck on some bone."

"You don't get it Sam, this isn't just a me problem anymore."

"You're right, I don't get it."

"Sam seriously. Remember when I said you wouldn't get me and my woman problems?"

"Cat you do know you are female, right? Because we had this talk already. Remember when I told you,"

"Don't confuse me! That isn't my problem!"

"Okay, so why are you all fired up today?"

"Because I don't know how i'm gonna make this work or how this happened, or why now? I've got a big problem Sam and I'm only used to solving Dice's 'Big problems'!"

"Cat, calm down! It will be okay. Just what is this 'Problem'? Are you having trouble making soup again?"

"No, I am not having trouble with my soup! It's so bad Sam, so bad!"

I look at her and hush my voice. Quietly, I whisper.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

Then quietly, I sob in her lap and I feel her hands on my shoulder, pulling me back up.

"Pregnant?!"

I nod my head as she is shaking hers.

"What?!Aw kid, how?"

"I know how, I take biology! What are we gonna do?"

"I mean how are you and I gonna take care of that kid? What are you gonna tell your nona? I mean Cat, you barely know how to make soup!"

"Oh Sam, what are we gonna do? We're just young and stupid teens who are gonna mess up!"

I lay back down and cry, but this time she doesn't lift me back up.

"Well my mom is pretty crazy and she messed up, but she managed ,and she didn't have a best friend to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom never picked me up from school, sold my bunny, gave me meatballs and a shovel for my birthday and even left me with a rabbi at a Mexican restaurant, but she learned, and all in all, she's not completely horrible."

I laugh and sit up.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Yeah me too. He wasn't really a rabbi."

She laughs and so do I, relieving tension.

"I'm happy we're friends."

"I'm sure you are."

I was relieved that Sam wasn't more angry. Of course later she is going to Robbie's and we're all gonna have a talk. She handled it well when I told her, but I have a feeling later she's gonna chew me and Robbie out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

*18 Weeks*

"Well Beck, I wanna know what we're having."

"Why can't we wait?"

"Yeah, because we're so good at waiting for things." I say sarcastically, pointing to my baby.

"Besides, if every girl who ever got pregnant before marriage had to get married because she got pregnant, there would be no happy girls."

"Well, we got married you saying you're unhappy?"

I shrug and pack some diapers in the cabinet above Beck's camper bed. We were storing stuff in Beck's camper, hiding things from his parent's and mine, but now that they know, it's just an extra storage space for all the baby stuff we're gonna need.

As I climb down from the bunk, Beck grabs me to wrap me in his arms from behind. He kisses me on the side of the head and smiles down on me.

"Oh Jade, you're a handful."

"Yeah, well i'm like Tori. Hard to get rid of."

Beck laughs and makes me promise to be nice. I don't promise anything but cross my bra anyway. Then helping me out of the camper, Beck and I drive to Tori's for rehearsal.

 **Cat's POV**

*16 Weeks*

Robbie has given up talking to me, Sam hasn't been home, Jade's been busy and Tori's been sick. I've been sick too, i've been tired, and having school, babysitting and the baby all stacked on my back hasn't made this easy.

This baby means the world to me and so does Robbie and my friends. But not having Robbie here has made this all the more difficult and I want him here. Sounds cheesy but all I have ever wanted is to marry Robbie, have artificial red haired babies, and live next door to Beck and Jade and their little goth babies.

Today, I have Sikowitz. We are rehearsing our play, and also practicing what Sikowitz calls 'Squaddling'. I am bent in a squatting position, but my growing baby makes squatting difficult. Looking over at Jade, I see her trying not fall over, but she keeps tipping and in result, decides to half-squat.

"Jade, why aren't you squaddling?"

"Sikowitz! Can't you see that i'm like, pregnant?"

"Aw for corn's sake! Indian women gave birth squatting!"

"My brother joined the chicachea Indians," I add.

"He got shot with an arrow."

Tori looks over and me concerned.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?"

"Yeah, it was my cousin Jesse who shot him. And the people weren't really Indians."

"Cat!"

"Yeah Jade?"

"Shut up!"

I look away and she turns to Sikowitz again.

"Sikowitz, I look like i'm gonna explode!"

"Very well,go sit down. Tori get up here."

Tori reluctantly gets up and squats down next to me. She looks pale and nervous but smiles anyway.

"Ready? Action!"

I deliver my line and wait for Tori to give hers. But as she bend down further to squaddle, she slips and falls, knocking me over.

"Aw Tori!Why'd you push her? And while she's pregnant!" Jade shouts.

Tori nervously scrambles to get up, and then helps me.

"I didn't! I just, I...I just…"

Tori lets my hand go and runs, missing the garbage by a few feet, sending puke flying to the floor. Everyone looks around at each other and Sikowitz calmly stops drinking his coconut.

"And that concludes class for today."

 **Tori's POV**

*6 weeks pregnant* (I think)

My mom and I always used to make fun of reality TV. "That could never happen." or other comments we made that were suggesting that it was fake was the fun of watching. But now that it is actually happening to me, and the fact that I didn't know for so long, made this harder to believe. I think i'm only six weeks along, but it feels wrong, and too long to find out. Like I should've known sooner.

Today I have an appointment, just to be sure and to see if i'm healthy. Nervously waiting for the doctor to return, I play with my earrings, batting my left earring with my index finger back and forth. I hear the door open and look up smiling, convincing myself and hopefully the doctor that there's good news.

"Well Tori,congratulations."

"Wait, what?! I'm pregnant?"

"No, you just won a can of soup." She says sarcastically.

"Ugh! How couldn't I know! Six weeks is like a month! Most people know right away! I'm so stupid."

"Tori, listen to me. We think different."

"What do you mean? I'm not pregnant?"

"No. Tori, we think you're actually around three or four months."

"No, no! Because i've been feeling sick and that usually is a sign in the first few months!"

"Morning sickness can happen anytime. Even when you're in labor."

"Aw butternuts,"

"We're gonna start you on prenatal vitamins immediately and make sure somethings are healthy."

Sitting back against the exam bed, I put my hands on my on my head.

"I don't understand. Marc and I wanted to wait. What's he gonna say?"

I start crying and the nurse grabs a tissue to hand me. She rubs my back.

"I'm sorry honey, maybe this is what god wanted. He knew a strong girl like you could raise a family at such a young age. Married so young, I say that's really brave."

"Yeah but I just can't tell him."

"I'll let you work that out. Trust me, i've seen younger girls get pregnant."

She pats me on the back and leaves to call my mom at my request. I wasn't ready but I knew I had to tell her. We talked for an hour, then Cat and Jade came to pick me up.

"Tori, how couldn't you know?!"

Jade smiles at my expense, enjoying every moment. I knew this baby was a gift, but Jade enjoys the fact that I have to give up singing for now. She knew how much singing in the play meant to me, but if I went into labor first, Jade would get the part since she was my understudy.

Why I get home, I go lie in bed and listen to Trina's awful singing downstairs. In a way I feel better, but it also kills me knowing someone that crazy is gonna be this baby's aunt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat's POV**

*24 weeks*

It's the weekend and Sam and I are doing nothing since we don't have a babysitting job today. I suggest we visit my nona, but Sam shoots that idea down right away, then suggests just laying around all day while I cook something for her.

All of a sudden when I get up to go to the kitchen, I get a text.

"Oh Sam, I forgot! I have an appointment today."

"For what?"

"With Doctor Schnick. We have to discuss the baby and my brother."

"Why your brother?"

I grab the picture of my brother off the shelf and show Sam.

"What is he?"

"My brother thinks he's a dog."

"Oh,"

"Well i'm leaving for the doctor's now. Please bring over that stuff for nona later, okay?"

"Yeah whatever!"

I grab Mr. Purple and leave with him since Sam won't come. Usually I come home to see Sam the same way I left her, eating food on the couch or shooting and breaking things. Her habits are irritating and funny and we're best friends, but I really wish me and Robbie would talk more than just at school, so I could live with him again, but for now I really enjoy living with Sam.

When I get home I throw my bike helmet down and jump up and down excitedly. Sam looks over at me like i'm crazy and I realize I shouldn't be jumping.

"What's got you all crazy?" She says, taking a bite of chicken.

"It's a girl!" I shout.

"Aw geez, another red headed, you baby."

"Sam," Nudging her jokingly, she laughs.

"Well it's not like you're the smartest. And I know smarts don't run on your side of the family and good looks aren't on Robbie's so…"

"Oh Sam, you're so mean and non-enthusiastic."

"Yeah well, I'm gonna teach that little girl what it means to be a real girl."

"Oh Sam, let that go. I know i'm a woman and she'll know too."

"Cat, that's not what I mean. Momma's gonna teach her to use the buttersock."

"Aw geez Sam! You're not getting near the baby with that!"

"Try and stop momma!"

She reaches between the cushions of the couch and pulls out the sock, swinging it around. I jump back and Sam stands up, walking out.

"You better sleep with one eye open."

 **Jade's POV**

*30 weeks pregnant*

So Lane said he thinks Beck and I should take a birthing class to help with our problems and mostly my anger. But I don't see how bonding over the baby at some class full off over-emotional women who cry at the word "Baby" is gonna help.

Driving home from class, Beck and I are talking baby names.

"How about Huevo or Horhay?" I suggest.

"That sounds like a pedophile name. Or a chicken."

"Do you have a better name?"

"No."

"Well it would be easier if we knew what the baby was gonna be."

We sit in silence the rest of the drive, and I watch the passing cars. Beck on the other hand was tapping the wheel, making an irritating noise with his tongue like he always does when he's frustrated.

My phone then buzzes and it a text from Cat. Earlier today she found out she was having a baby girl. Happy, happy Cat. She knew what she was having. That's when I realized I could go find out what i'm having without Beck. I mean, Cat wasn't with Robbie.

" _Hey Cat, will you take me to the doctors' tomorrow?"_ I text.

She doesn't respond at first, then she texts back.

" _Sorry, i'm busy babysitting tomorrow."_

I sigh and throw down my phone. I could ask Tori but am I really that desperate?

" _Hey Tori, I need a favor."_ Apparently I am.

" _What did you do, or who do you need hurt?"_

" _Beck, I need to do something and want UR help."_

" _No uh-uh. Not this time."_

" _But you said you would help me."_

" _No I didn't!"_

" _That doesn't mean you can back out on me!"_

Five minutes later she's in, and she agrees to take me to the doctor. Perfect, tomorrow I will know what the baby is.

 **Cat's POV**

*30 weeks*

"Cat! Why are you up here?" Robbie asks as he crawls into the attic space above the theater.

"Why do you care?"

"Cat, you could go into labor alone up here!"

"Well you didn't seem to care until now what I do."

"Cat, it's not that I don't care."

"Then why'd you do it? Why did you run away from me when I told you?"

"Well I was afraid of being a loser. The thought of us raising a baby scares me. I'm not ready and I never really thought we'd be together."

"Oh Robbie, you're not a loser."

"But I keep cheese in my pockets."

"Yeah, you gotta stop doing that."

He smiles and sits next to me on my bed.

"You should probably call Sam and tell her where you are."

"No, she thinks I'm out getting ribs."

"With your bed?"

I laugh relieved. Just then Jade walks in and looks at us.

"Cat! How long have you been up here?"

"Three days."

She looks at me and Robbie holding hands and shakes her she slowly backs out the door.

"Yeah whatever." She says, like it's normal.

 **Tori's POV**

*18 weeks*

Trina comes running down the stairs, with the ugliest ball of fabric i've even seen. She runs over and rubs it in my face, excitedly throwing it in my lap.

"What is it?"

"It's my nieces' new outfit. In case you know, she can help make me famous."

"What?"

"People swoon over babies. If the director sees me with your baby, they'll think I'm a good person and want me for the part."

"Trina, you're not using the baby to get the part! Besides, she's not due for another four and a half months! And we don't even know if she's a 'she'!"

"Fine! I'll go use someone else's baby!"

"You do that!"

She leaves and I sigh. My phone then rings and I look. It's Marc.

"Hey!" I say nervously.

"Hey Tori, we need to talk."

"What's wrong baby? I mean Marc?" I say, correcting myself.

I haven't told him yet and I'm positive he won't take it well.

"I just want to make sure you and her are alright."

"Her, she? Who's her?"

"The baby your sister told me you were having."

"Wait, Trina told you! I don't even know what i'm having yet!"

"Yeah. When she tried to make a baby modeling deal with my dad."

"I'm going to kill her!"

"No Tori, it's fine. Hey we'll talk later."

"Wait Marc, no!"

He hung up and I throw my phone down angrily! When Trina gets home, I gonna go super-slap a fool on her. She's the reason Marc doesn't want to be around. Why does he have to be so hot?

 **Cat's POV**

*34 weeks*

Today I have Sikowitz's class again and I can't wait! We're A, B,C acting again and this time I get to take part. Last month Tori got to pick the actors and I was sick. But this time I get to participate.

"Beck, pick your actors."

"I choose Cat, Tori, and Jade."

Tori, Jade and I all go up and stare at each other. The last time all of us were chosen together was when Tori first started school here.

"Beck you start;And...action!"

We go back and forth, and make it to the letter H. I'm next with " I" .

Everyone looks at me and I hesitate to answer. Breathing in heavily, I feel a sharp pain in my back, like the ones I felt this morning.

"Cat, your next with I."

"I think the baby's coming!"

Everyone around me panics. Tori comes and grabs my arm and helps me to my chair. Sikowitz just continues staring off, drinking his coconut.

"Cat, you're line had nothing to do with our scene, though it did start with an I."

Jade stares at him in disbelief.

"Sikowitz, she's in labor!"

"Oh dear Gandhi!" He says dropping his coconut.

"Jade and Robbie, take her to the nurse. Tori, you're gonna continue the scene with Sinjin."

Jade and Robbie walk me to the nurse and Robbie sits next to me stroking my hair. My mom can't come and get me, so Jade agrees to take me, after calling Sam to let her know. I'm just worried because this baby is coming weeks early.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori's POV**

*24 Weeks*

Today is the day of my biology exam of the month. Last night I spent all night arguing with Marc. Things weren't working the way they should and he's tired of living away instead of with me. I didn't know what any of it meant or what he was saying, but I think this is it. We have been arguing for months, even before the baby.

I'm sitting in Mrs. Berkowitz's class, tapping my pencil as everyone else is taking their exam. Mrs. B clears her throat looking at me, obviously trying to get me quiet. I refocus myself, trying to concentrate, when my phone goes off. It's a text from Marc.

 _Not sure how I feel, can't talk about this._ It reads.

 _What do you mean?_ I text back.

 _I think divorce._

Awe struck and at a loss for words, I lay my head down in my desk and cry. With a baby on the way, and a job plus attending Hollywood Arts College, I didn't know what to do.

 **Jade's POV**

*38 Weeks*

I wake up to feel a sharp pain my back and look down to see a puddle formed beneath my legs. Rolling over to wake Beck, I shake him hard and wake him up.

"Beck wake up! This baby is coming now!"

"What?"

"Get me to the hospital before I explode!"

Beck gets up quickly and I throw him his keys. He grabs the suitcase we packed and I pull my boots on and insert the scissors. Then we drive to the hospital.

" We need to get her out! I feel like someone is stabbing me with my own scissors and nobody stabs Jade West!"

"Her? You found out!"

"That's not the point!"

Hours later I deliver a healthy baby boy and I look at Beck as he smiles deceivingly.

"I told the doctor to give you the wrong gender."

"What? You knew it wasn't a girl!"

"Of course, you're Jade."

"Well you should've said something! It's a good thing I didn't buy this baby any clothes yet!"

"Yeah, you're lack of responsibility saved you."

Beck smiles and kisses me on the head. Then he grabs the baby and my scissors from me and smiles as he backs away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cat's POV**

*37 Weeks*

Braxton Hicks, or whatever you call them, is the name my doctor gave my "Fake Labor". To me, it seems silly to have a practice labor, but it's my body getting ready to have my baby.

Sam came and picked me up, then scolded me all the way home. It wasn't my fault I couldn't tell it was fake but she was mad she had to leave her big rib bath to come to the hospital. But now I'm back home and it's been a two weeks now.

Today, Sam and Jade are sitting on my couch watching "What the Yuck?" on tv. Laughing and making fun of the contestants is their favorite part and in reality, they actually hate shows like this. Then Sam demands that I make her and Jade food and Jade hands me her baby.

A few weeks ago, Jade had her baby. She and Beck named him Axton, and I bet anyone could guess where she got that name from. Beck didn't like it at first , but after a long conversation and endless screaming, Jade got her way. Either way, he's the worlds' cutest baby.

I hand Jade and Sam the ribs and sit in a chair with Axton sitting sideways on my lap. My big belly keeps him sitting up straight against me, making burping him easier. I have the burp cloth resting on my belly, and he spits up.

"Ew, Axton," I say, pulling him up and farther from my belly.

"Careful, he's a volcano." Jade says.

I stand up with Axton to put him in his highchair in the kitchen so I can clean myself later Jade leaves and i'm relieved. All day I took care of that baby, fed Sam and Jade, and still had no time to myself.

I'm about to sit down when Sam asks me to make her dinner. I agree reluctantly, and go to the kitchen. Shuffling through pots and pans, I pull one out but drop it when I feel the baby kick. Breathing in and leaning against the counter, I give myself a second then get up before Sam notices. Too late.

"Cat, what the spank was that?"

"Sorry Sam." I say, not wanting to worry her. Just two weeks ago she had to get me from the hospital,and she was mad because it was just false labor. We go to bed later that night and the pain has already intensified . All night , it's trips to the bathroom and then curling back up in my bed. Suddenly a rush of pain surges through me, and I wince. Climbing out of the bed and wrapping a robe around me, I leave my bed and shake Sam awake.

"Sam! I think the baby's coming!"

"Cat, not again, go back to bed." She says, rolling over and waving me away.

By two a.m, I have a bath running to lay in.I'm climbing in when I let out an angry groan. I could feel the baby coming and Sam wouldn't wake up. Sinking slowly in the tub, I breath heavily and let out another scream, sending Sam running in to find me in a tub filled with some of my blood, causing her to realize the baby was coming and quick.

The pain was unbearable.

"Sam, I think I'm gonna go nonconscious!"

She tries to help me out, not wanting to touch the blood.

"I'll call Nona!"

"No way, you waited until now to believe me, so we are doing this here! Where's ?"

"What! I don't know how to deliver a baby! Can't you wait?"

"Yeah, why don't you tell that to my baby that's trying to escape from me!"

Breathing in and out,I try to remain calm as Sam leaves the minutes later my Nona arrives.

Nona walks into the bathroom and sees me lying in the tub moaning. Grabbing my hand and helping instruct Sam, She and Sam help deliver my baby hours later in the bath. Nona calls the emergency room to let them know and make sure everything's okay.

Sam is sitting in the bathroom on the toilet seat, leaning against the back. She looks winded and exhausted as I hold my baby in my arms, against my chest in the bath.

"Well Cat," She says.

"Mama needs a bucket of chicken."

I laugh and can't believe after all that, all she wants is a bucket of chicken.

Jade visits later that day and Robbie is here, sitting next to me in my bed. I have my robe wrapped around me, and the baby is wrapped in a fresh blanket, rather than the towel.

Jade calls her "little Dingus." And Robbie doesn't know what to call her or think of her. At first he was afraid to hold her, but after much wrestling from Sam and I reassured him she won't break, he took her and now won't put her down. He was dumbfounded and he's absolutely adorable the way he talks to her.

Later that night, Robbie and I are lying in bed and I finally got the baby back.

"Cat Valentine, you are the cutest."

He leans over and kisses me and I blush.

"Robbie, I probably look gross, I just had a baby."

"Caterina Valentine Shapiro, I don't ever want to hear you talk bad about yourself."

"He's got a point," Sam says as she eats chicken on her bed.

"Now keep it down with the flirting! Some people actually like to their enjoy chicken."

She smiles at us and then continues eating. I fall asleep on Robbie's chest, realizing that we never named the baby.

 **Tori's POV**

*32 weeks pregnant*

"Andre, listen! I want you to help me!"

"What do ya want me to do?"

"Oh, I bet Tori wants you to help you dye her hair!"

"I don't think that's what she wants little red."

Andre looks from Cat to me, then shrugs.

"So what do you need?"

"I need you at the hospital with me."

"No, nuh uh! No way!" He says as he leaves.

I grab him and drag him back to the couch.

"Andre please! Marc isn't gonna come and I want you there!"

"Can't your mom or Trina help you?!"

"My mom and I got a restraining order to keep Trina away."

"Why?" Cat asks.

"Because she's crazy!"

"My brother's crazy," Cat added.

"One time my brother bit a clowns' toes right through his shoes. He's not allowed at the circus anymore."

She laughs and I turn to her, shocked and annoyed.

"Cat, why don't you go play with your baby?"

Cat gets up and plays with Pippa in the kitchen. I turn back to Andre and shrug.

"Well?"

"Fine, i'll do it."

Excitedly, I hug Andre and he pushes me off. Sometime I forget i'm kinda, big. But I'm so happy that Andre is helping and I don't have to have my sister do it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade's POV**

"Beck, get Axton,"

"Why can't you?"

"Because i'm busy." I say as I cut random pieces of paper quickly.

Beck sighs frustrated and grabs Axton to feed him with leftover milk.

"Why are you on the jank?"

"Because lately, it seems like I take care of the baby while you snip and cut random things around the house."

"Well I'm sorry I spent nine months caring for that baby and twelve hours giving birth to him! I think I deserve ten minutes to myself!"

"It always comes back to that, doesn't it?"

"What's your problem?"

" I'm never right and when you know i'm right, it always comes back to you threatening to move out! It's always your way. That's the problem! I'm doing all the work!"

"Oh i'm sorry Beck, Am I supposed to be your maid and get on my hands and knees to scrub the floor for you! Is that what you want? For me to worship your filthy ,ungrateful feet?"

He didn't know what to say. He and I always had comebacks, joking or not , but he just stared at me speechless. But the crazy thing is, he didn't say anything then he started laughing. Laughing and crying, back and forth like a bipolar child, unsure whether to laugh because someone's hurt or cry.

After that we didn't talk to each other the rest of the night. Sitting in silence and awkwardness like what we always do when we fight,we watch the scissoring in separate rooms.

 **Cat's POV**

*1 week ago*

"Robbie, we haven't named her." I whisper, opening my eyes again, before falling asleep.

"Well we didn't think about this."

"How about Bloatis?" I suggest.

"How about no. That's a stupid name." Sam says, looking at us.

"Well we can't leave her nameless! People won't know who she is."

Then I wish Robbie didn't have a name." Sam says with a mouthful of chicken.

"How about we name her after my grandma."

"No Robbie, I don't like your 's mean."

"Oh my gosh!" Sam rolls over frustrated.

"How about Pippa? Cat likes that giant dancing hippo on ice, right?"

Robbie and I agree and Sam rolls over, thankful that this is over. Then I gently snuggle back into Robbie's chest and fall back asleep.

*Present day*

Robbie is playing with Pippa on the floor while i'm preparing ribs for Sam, before she gets home. Happily, Robbie shakes a rattle in her face and she reaches for it. They look so cute playing together.

"So Cat," He begins, looking up at me as he shakes the rattle in Pippa's face.

"I was wondering if you'd like to, you know…"

"What?"

"Cat, we're married now. Don't you think we should, you know, move in together now that the baby is here?"

"Oh Robbie, you know I don't like your grandma, and Sam needs me here."

Recently, Robbie's grandma moved in to his apartment. Robbie had no say in the matter but he still loves his grandma, and when people try to explain to him that they hate her, he takes her side. I'm afraid if I take the baby over there again, she'll be rude to me and the baby.

" _Better take the baby away from that girl Robbie, before that child has problems."_ She would say.

" _My hair has nothing to do with my psychological problems!"_ I would shout.

"Cat, come on."

"No Robbie, because you always take your grandma's side and I can't handle that."

"Will you think about it?"

"Fine." I say, hoping to end the conversation already.


End file.
